FaceProfs
by Eva.GGB
Summary: -Jesuisnulleenrésuméetjel'assumes- Les Profs de Poudlard et quelques adultes liés au monde HPotterien font mumuse avec Facebook. Ils sont gentils, polis et intelligents. Warning : C'est un gros bordel.
1. Chapter 1

**FaceProfs**

_Petit délire, sans pairings définis. Les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à JKR._

**Albus Dumbledore** a rejoint Facebook

**Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall** et **12 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape<strong> aime «Vu ma chance, mon ange gardien est sponsorisé par VDM.»

**Albus Dumbledore, Pomona Chourave** et **26 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong>: Courage mes amis,nous gagneront cette guerre ! nous possédons tous quelque chose que Voldemort n'a pas !

**Minerva McGonagall** : Un nez ?

17 personnes aiment ça

**Severus Snape **: +1

**Pomona Chourave** : +1

**Filius Flitwick** : +1

**Albus Dumbledore** : . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Sybille Trelawney<strong> : Mon grand amour arriiiiiiive !

**Severus Snape **: Viens, on s'assoit ensemble et tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es moche.

**Sybille Trelawney** : Vous ne m'aimez point ?

**Severus Snape**: Je ne te déteste pas, mais disons que si tu prenais feu et que j'avais de l'eau, je la boirais.

**Minerva McGonagall** aime ça

* * *

><p><strong>Dolores Ombrage<strong>aime «Il faut souffrir pour être belle»

**Minerva McGonagall**: Elle doit pas souffrir souvent celle là...

**Severus Snape**: Je dirais même qu'elle nage dans le bonheur.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Ou dans la graisse, au choix.

**Severus Snape** : Owned. McGo 1 – Crapaud 0.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape, Pomona Chourave<strong> et **19 autres personnes** aiment « Diriger une armée de pupitres et gueuler 'CHARGER', juste pour voir l'effet de style».

**Minerva McGonagall**: \o/

* * *

><p><strong>Sybille Trelawney<strong> : Severus, vous êtes l'homme le plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu dans mes boules de cristal, j'espère pouvoir toucher les vôtres un jour...

**Albus Dumbledore** aime ça

**Severus Snape** aime « Quelqu'un a une corde ?»

**Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Horace Slughorn<strong> : Minerva, dormir c'est bien, mais à 2 c'est mieux ;)

**Albus Dumbledore** aime ça

**Minerva McGonagall**: J'aime beaucoup ton approche, mais maintenant montres moi comment tu t'en vas =)

**Albus Dumbledore** et **Severus Snape** aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong> aime «Pousser un chat tigré dans le lac en criant KAMOULOOOOOX»

**Minerva McGonagall**: /o\

**Minerva McGonagall** aime **«**Pousser Dumbledore du haut de la tour d'Astronomie et chanter ' I Believe I can fly'»

**Albus Dumbledore ****: **/o\

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape<strong> aime «Retirer des points aux Gryffondor parcequ'ils sont cons.»

**Minerva McGonagall** aime «Retirer des points aux Serpentards parce qu'ils sont moches.»

* * *

><p><strong>Pomona Chourave, Rolanda Hooch, Pompom Pomfresh<strong> et **9 autres personnes** aiment « Les hommes sont tous les mêmes»

**Severus Snape** : En même temps, fallait pas tous les essayer...

**Albus Dumbledore**, **Horace Slughorn**, **Filius Flitwick** et **11 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Filius Flitwick<strong> aime «Se rouler dans une couverture en criant 'JE SUIS UN SUSHI !»

**Severus Snape** : Je sais pas ce qu'il prend, mais j'en veux.

* * *

><p><strong>Cornelius Fudge<strong> a rejoint Facebook

**Cornelius Fudge** est désormais ami avec **Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn** et **27 autres personnes**.

**Dolores Ombrage** : Corneliuuuuuuus, c'est un plaisir de vous voir ici !

**Cornelius Fudge** : Vous irez loin vous, vous irez loin...

**Minerva McGonagall** : Qu'elle commence à y aller, elle m'énerve.

* * *

><p><strong>Dolores Ombrage<strong> et **Minerva McGonagall** aiment «Chopper des promotions canapé.»

**Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

**Severus Snape** : Mayday, vision d'horreur, je répète Mayday !

**Cornelius Fudge** : .. . C'est moi le boss de Dolores... MAYDAY MAYDAY MAYDAY

**Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Horace Slughorn, Albus Dumbledore,Rolanda Hooch<strong> et **19 autres personnes** aiment «Regarder Severus Snape mater Granger avec un air idiot»

**Severus Snape** : Je ne mate pas, j'évalue le potentiel de l'élève.

* * *

><p>A SUIVRE<p>

( à la rentrée.) Si vous avez apprécié, un petit review fait toujours plaisir ! Des critiques constructives ? Ou faut juste que j'arrête mon délire ? ;)

Bonnes vacances ! (je répondrais aux review grâce à mon super téléphone qui me permet d'aller (un peu, c'est cher...) sur internet, mais écrire une fic sur un tel, c'est juste pas possible...


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon, alors tout d'abord je tiens à dire un énorme merci à tout le monde qui m'a laissée une review, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, je ne m'y attendais pas, je suis désolée de pas avoir pu répondre ni updater plus tôt, j'étais exilée loin d'internet (et on ose appeler ça des vacances…) et j'ai surestimé la navigation avec mon téléphone. Je suis donc désolée d'avoir mis tout ce temps. Voici comme promis, un deuxieme chapitre, vous me direz si je continue ou pas ;) Et encore merci à tout le monde !_

* * *

><p><strong>Filius Flitwick <strong>: se demande pourquoi la perfection n'est pas de ce monde…

**Severus Snape** aime ça

**Severus Snape **: Dans ce cas là, je dois venir d'ailleurs… _( alternative : « Mais d'où je viens alors ?)_

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore <strong>→ **Minerva McGonagall **:

Si tu me le demandes, j'irais te décrocher la Lune…

**Minerva McGonagall** → **Albus Dumbledore **:

D'accord, mais alors promets moi d'y rester.

**Severus Snape** : Et paf la girafe ! In your face ! *

**Minerva McGonagall **: Severus tu passes trop de temps sur le Facebook des nains...

**Filius Flitwick** : …

**Severus Snape** et **11 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Minerva McGonagall<strong> → **Albus Dumbledore** :

C'est toi l'imbécile qui a mis de l'herbe à chat plein mon bureau ?

**Severus Snape** et **Albus Dumbledore** aiment ça.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Si tu cherches bien, j'ai laissé des souris aussi... Tu aurais préféré du lait et du poisson, peut-être ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : Je me vengerais, je me vengerais...

* * *

><p><strong>Pomona Chourave<strong> et **16 autres personnes** a rejoint le groupe « Mon boss est con mais il le vit bien »

**Minerva McGonagall**, **Severus Snape**, **Filius Flitwick** et **14 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Qui voulait une augmentation déjà ?

**Filius Flitwick**, **Aurora Sinistra**, **Severus Snape** et **14 autres personnes** ont rejoint le groupe « Si je veux frôler la perfection, il me suffit de passer à côté de patron.».

**Albus Dumbledore** : C'est mieux.

* * *

><p><strong>Sibylle Trelawney<strong> est maintenant fan de « Xérès »,« Bieraubeurre » et 14 autres pages similaires.

**Severus Snape** : C'est possible, d'être alcoolique virtuellement ?

**Pomona Chourave** : Elle a réussi à me crever 3 plantes rien qu'avec son haleine ce matin, je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas que virtuel.

**Severus Snape** : En même temps, survivre à l'haleine de Sibylle, ça mérite l'ordre de Merlin.

* * *

><p><strong>Dolores Ombrage<strong> aime « Le rose »

**Minerva McGonagall** aime « Le tartan »

**Albus Dumbledore** aime « Les confiseries »

**Sibylle Trelawney** aime « L'alcool »

**Pomona Chourave **aime « Les plantes ».

**Severus Snape** : Tiens, je vois qu'on fait dans l'originalité aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong> → **Minerva McGonagall** :

MINERVA ! C'est toi l'être suicidaire qui s'est emparé de ma réserve de sorbet aux citrons ?

**Minerva McGonagall** aime ça.

**Minerva McGonagall :** Ça dépend, ils sont à leur place habituelle ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Non

**Minerva McGonagall** : Tu me les as donnés alors ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Certainement pas !

**Minerva McGonagall** : Dans ce cas là, j'ai du effectivement les emporter et les manger.

**Albus Dumbledore **: !

**Minerva McGonagall** : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

**Severus Snape** : Je n'avais jamais vu cette phrase aussi bien placée.

* * *

><p><strong>Minerva McGonagall<strong> a rejoint le groupe « Je suis un Gryffondor, j'emmerde les Serpentards par principe. »

**Severus Snape** : UN Gryffondor ? Non pas qu'on ne s'était jamais posé la question mais nous le confirmer de cette façon...

**Minerva McGonagall** : … Dixit le mec qui fait de la -mauvaise- pub pour l'Oreal 24h sur 24 avec ses cheveux gras en se prenant pour Claudia Schiffer...

* * *

><p><strong>Aurora Sinistra<strong> a partagé un lien via **Filius Flitwick** :

_Nouvelles déclarations sur les professeurs de Poudlard !_

**Filius Flitwick** aime ça

**Albus Dumbledore **: Donc en résumé, je suis gay, Minerva est une délinquante, et Severus une fiotte. Qui a écrit ça, Skeeter ?

**Aurora Sinistra** : Non, une dénommée Rowling.

**Minerva McGonagall** : \o/ Je « kick ass grave ma race » (je sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais j'men fous) **

**Albus Dumbledore**, **Pomona Chourave** et **6 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Severus Snape** : En tout cas, je suis TROP PAS une fiotte.

**Albus Dumbledore **: C'est pourtant ce qui est insinué. Et les élèves risquent d'en prendre connaissance... Que comptez vous faire ?

**Severus Snape** aime « Partir s'isoler en Jamaïque pour élever des pingouins rastas mythomanes ».

**Albus Dumbledore** : D'accord.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape <strong>a changé de situation amoureuse :

**Severus Snape** est passé de « célibataire » à « en couple »

**28 personnes **aiment ça.

**Albus Dumbledore** : ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : En couple avec le célibat peut-être ?

**Pomona Chourave, Filius Flitwick et 12 autres personnes** aiment ça

**Severus Snape** : Non, j'ai juste mis ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ma situation actuelle, c'est-à-dire « à chier ».

**Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore **et **25 autres personnes** aiment ça.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong> → **Minerva McGonagall** :

Alors elle était comment cette réunion ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : Longue et dure.

**Cornelius Fudge** : CMB \o/

**Minerva McGonagall** : Bien sûr… Depuis quand tu en a une d'ailleurs ?

**Cornelius Fudge**: Ça c'était petit et ça servait à rien...

**Minerva McGonagall** : CTB \o/

**Albus Dumbledore**,** Severus Snape** et **32 autres personnes** aiment ça

**Albus Dumbledore** → **Cornelius Fudge** :

EPIC FAIL \o/

* * *

><p><strong>Filius Flitwick <strong>a partagé l'application « Paf la Ombrage »

**Minerva McGonagall**, **Severus Snape** et **23 autres personnes** aiment ça

**Dolores Ombrage **: C'est abominable ! De plus ma représentation est erronée, elle ne ressemble à rien !

**Cornelius Fudge** : …

**Filius Flitwick** : Qui se dévoue ?

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape<strong> → **Minerva McGonagall** :

Alors comme ça on a troqué sa robe verte contre un ensemble rose ? Ombrage vous manquait, peut-être...

**Albus Dumbledore** aime ça

**Albus Dumbledore** : Je suis tellement fier de moi... Ça lui apprendra, à être désagréable...

**Minerva McGonagall** : Albuuuuuuus, Severuuuuuuuus ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Ouiiiiiiiii Minervaaaaaaaaaaa ?

**Severus Snape** aime ça

**Minerva McGonagall** : Vous vous rappelez de mes deux longues mains parfaitement manucurées ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Oui.. ?

**Severus Snape** : Euuh oui?

**Minerva McGonagall** : Et bien imaginez-vous les majeurs tout seuls !

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong> et **Severus Snape** aiment ça.

**Severus Snape** a fondé un groupe

**Minerva McGonagall**, **Albus Dumbledore**, **Filius Flitwick** et **47 autres personnes** ont rejoint le groupe « Pour tous ceux qui pensent que le trio Potter-Granger-Weasley est encore plus nuisible qu'une armée de Scroutt à Pétards en rut».

**Severus Snape** : Jsais pas pourquoi, je savais que ça aurait du succès...

**Cornelius Fudge** : Je suis même étonné que ça n'en ait pas plus...

**Severus Snape** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Pomona Chourave<strong>, **Filius Flitwick**, **Poppy Pomfrey** et **26 autres personnes** aiment « Qui aime bien, châtie bien... Putain dans ce cas là je connais des âmes sœurs »

**Severus Snape** : Objection !

**Poppy Pomfrey** : Non mais tu es un cas à part, inutile de se sentir concerné.

**Severus Snape **: Je suis unique, je sais.

**Filius Flitwick **: Et les chevilles, ça va ?

**Albus Dumbledore** et **Minerva McGonagall** aiment « Qui châtie bien, emmerde beaucoup. Point. »

**Poppy Pomfrey **: C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là...

**Severus Snape** : Nan mais là, par-contre, j'adhère.

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore <strong>: Quelqu'un m'aide à organiser mes funérailles ?

**Poppy Pomfrey **: ?

**Severus Snape** : Quoi, le citron a été éradiqué de la surface de la Terre ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Pire...

**Severus Snape** : Ça doit vraiment faire peur alors...

**Horace Slughorn** : Et comment ! Ce type est dingue !

**Minerva McGonagall** : ALBUS DUMBLEDOOOOOOOOOOORE !

**Albus Dumbledore** : Ravi de vous avoir connu.

**Cornelius Fudge** et **Horcace Slughorn** aiment ça.

**Horace Slughorn** a modifié ses citations préférées :

« '' Oh, elle paraît plutôt stricte comme ça, mais au lit elle est plus du type obéissante'' Albus Dumbledore à propos de Minerva McGonagall à une classe de 5e années »

**Cornelius Fudge **: Il est suicidaire ? Néanmoins, c'est bon à savoir...

**Minerva McGonagall** : Je ne couche PAS avec Albus !

**Cornelius Fudge**, **Horace Slughorn**,** Filius Flitwick **et **16 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Et y'a pas un bouton «j'aime pas » ?

**Filius Flitwick**, **Aurora Sinistra**, **Pomona Chourave** et **23 autres personnes** aiment ça.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong> : En a marre de se faire traiter de vieux sénile complètement cinglé. Si on me dit encore que je suis un abruti, je pars et je ne reviens jamais.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Vous êtes un abruti, vous êtes un abruti, vous êtes un abruti…

**Albus Dumbledore** : … Saleté.

**Severus Snape** : ...Ou comment se débarrasser d'un imbécile. Et si quelqu'un ose dire que j'en suis un également, jme tape Granger dans la grande salle !

**Minerva McGonagall** : J'ai failli tomber dans le piège, mais je suis pas un jambon Severus \o/

**Severus Snape** : Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. (***)

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong> : Quelqu'un sait pourquoi Minerva n'a pas fait cours aujourd'hui ? Il n'y avait pas un chat dans sa classe...

**Horace Slughorn** : Je donne ma langue au chat...

**Severus Snape** : Je crois qu'elle avait un chat dans la gorge...

**Filius Flitwick** : Chat va pas de vous moquez d'elle ? Elle va vous tuer, mais après tout, chat vous regarde...

**Cornelius Fudge** : Elle a sûrement d'autres chats à fouetter...

**Albus Dumbledore** : Vous savez ce qu'on dit, il ne faut pas réveiller le chat qui dort...

**Minerva McGonagall** : … Vous allez toutes les faire ?

* * *

><p><strong>Filius Flitwick<strong> a partagé un lien :

ACTUALITE – GazetteOnline :

_John Tutsham, sorcier de 42 ans travaillant au département des mystères aurait assassiné sa femme au réveil, hier matin. _

_Plus d'informations sur _

**Severus Snape :** Moralité : la nuit porte conseil.

* * *

><p><strong>Minerva McGonagall<strong> : VU sur le profil d'un Serconnard : « Est-ce que quand on meurt c'est pour longtemps ?»

**Albus Dumbledore**, **Poppy Pomfrey**, **Filius Flitwick** et **34 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Severus Snape** : Ouais ben vu sur le profil d'un Gryffoncon « Eske vou ete libre pour un entrainmen samdi ? »... Si l'orthographe reflète le QI...

**Lord Voldemort**, **Horace Slughorn**, **Filius Flitwick** et **36 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Minerva McGonagall **: Vu chez Serconnard : « LOL tmtc, tkt on va le butaii mdrrrr » No comment.

**Albus Dumbledore**, **Rolanda Hooch**, **Pomona Chourave** et **43 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Severus Snape** : Il faut éliminer ce détritus de la société.

**Minerva McGonagall** aime ça

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape<strong> : Pourquoi vous avez tous changé de nom FB ?

**Minnie McGo** : Oh on l'a pas décidé...

**Severus Snape **: Comment ça vous l'avez pas décidé ?

**Fil FlitWicked** : Disons que si on tient une semaine, on sera récompensés...

**Horace SlugHorny** : Inutile de préciser de qui vient cette idée...

**Al' Dumby** : Mais c'est marrant, non ? Je me serais senti seul sinon

**Severus Snape** : … Et c'est quoi la récompense ?

_2 heures plus tard_

**Sev Snappy** : se demande quand le directeur va leur imposer des photos de profil débiles et le langage Kikoolol.

**Al' Dumby** aime ça

**Minnie McGo** : Severus, la prochaine fois que tu donnes des idées pareilles, JE T'ETRANGLE AVEC TES PROPRES INTESTINS

* * *

><p><strong>Cornelius Fudge<strong> → **Minnie McGo**

A quand la robe à pois et le nœud assorti ?

**Minnie McGo** → **Cornelius Fudge**

Ta gueule.

**Cornelius Fudge** → **Minnie McGo**

Oui mon chaton. (Ou ma souris, du coup je sais plus?)

**Minnie McGo** : ...

**Al' Dumby** : COMMENT CA « Mon chaton » ?

* * *

><p><strong>Pom Chouchou<strong> : trouve que une semaine en ayant l'air con, c'est long.

**Minnie McGo**, **Sev Snappy**, **Fil FlitWicked** et **11 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Al' Dumby <strong>aime « Non, je ne suis ni jaloux ni possessif, je n'aime juste pas qu'on touche à mes affaires ».

* * *

><p><em><span>5 jours plus tard<span>_

**Minerva McGonagall** : LIBERATION \o/ Les parchemins des 1e, 2e, 3e, 4e, 5e, 6e et 7e années à corriger seront sur ton bureau dans 10 minutes Albus.

**Albus Dumbledore** : 7 tas ? Tu crois pas que tu abuses un peu ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : Qui a dit que je n'avais fait qu'un devoir par classe ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : …

**Minerva McGonagall** : Tiens, pas de langage familier ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Non, chère péripatéticienne de bas étage, je préfère rester dans le soutenu.

**Severus Snape** aime ça

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore <strong>: a peur pour Potter. Un miracle ne se produit jamais deux fois.

**Severus Snape** : La preuve, je suis unique.

* * *

><p>*: Ceux qui ne l'ont pas lue, courrez lire FaceScroutt !<p>

** : La personne qui m'a dit ça se reconnaîtra..

*** : Il faut bien nourrir les shippeurs…


	3. Chapter 3

**Sibylle Trelawney** → **Severus Snape** :

J'ai vraiment l'impression que vous me prenez pour une grosse bille, mon cher.

**Severus Snape** : Mais non... T'es pas grosse.

* * *

><p><strong>Dolores Ombrage<strong> : Je suis heureuse j'ai enfin réussi à le tirer toute seule. (Le meuble de mon bureau, je précise pour les esprits mal tournés).

**Minerva McGonagall** : Oh mais pas besoin de préciser, vu ton charmant faciès y'a aucune ambiguïté possible.

**Severus Snape** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong>, **Severus Snape**, **Poppy Pomfrey** et **16 autres personnes** sont désormais amis avec Gilderoy Lockhart.

* * *

><p><strong>Horace Slughorn<strong>, **Severus Snape**,** Filius Flitwick** et **6 autres personnes** ont rejoint le groupe « Qui a besoin d'un sort éthylotest quand on a Sibylle ? »

**Poppy Pomfrey** : ?

**Severus Snape** : Quand on commence à la trouver jolie c'est qu'on est complètement bourré.

* * *

><p><strong>Horace Slughorn<strong> : Qui c'est qui fait tomber toutes les filles ? C'est moi o/

**Minerva McGonagall** : Plutôt en les poussant, qu'en les séduisant j'imagine.

**Albus Dumbledore**, **Severus Snape** et **4 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Rolanda Hooch<strong> : va passer la St Valentin seule...

**Gilderoy Lockhart** : Ne vous inquiétez pas ma chère, il y a bien pire comme drame...

**Minerva McGonagall** : C'est vrai, elle aurait pu la passer avec toi par exemple.

* * *

><p><strong>Dolores Ombrage<strong> a changé sa photo de profil.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Y'a vraiment des gens à qui le flou va bien...

**Dolores Ombrage** : Très drôle. Sinon quelqu'un peut m'aider ? J'ai un énorme problème.

**Severus Snape** : Ton postérieur ?

* * *

><p><strong>Minerva McGonagall<strong> →** Albus Dumbledore** :

Il faut qu'on parle.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Toi, je te vois venir...

**Minerva McGonagall** : Ben non justement, tu me vois partir.

**Severus Snape** : C'est considéré comme méchant si je marque Owned ?

* * *

><p><strong>Cornelius Fudge<strong>,** Filius Flitwick**,** Horace Slughorn** et** 5 autres personnes** ont rejoint le groupe « Les femmes c'est comme les Runes Anciennes et l'Arithmancie : c'est difficile à comprendre mais c'est ça qui fait leur charme. »

* * *

><p><strong>Dolores Ombrage<strong> aime « même sur Facebook, je suis une icône »

**Severus Snape** : Tiens, j'aurais plutôt dit une e-conne.

* * *

><p><strong>Cornelius Fudge<strong> → **Albus Dumbledore**

En tout cas on en reverra pas des comme ça...

**Horace Slughorn** : J'ai raté quelque chose moi...

**Minerva McGonagall** : Ta vie ?

**Severus Snape** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong> →** Minerva McGonagall** :

Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ?

**Severus Snape** : Des choses, tout seul, que ma décence et mon dégoût m'empêche d'énumérer.

**Filius Flitwick**, **Cornelius Fudge** et **7 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Gilderoy Lockhart** : en même temps c'est dur le célibat.

**Horace Slughorn** : Personnellement, j'ai pris les choses en main.

* * *

><p><strong>Cornelius Fudge<strong> : Je suis fier de ma petite blague dans la gazette de ce matin ^^ Le premier truc drôle que j'ai sorti de l'année !

**Minerva McGonagall** : Y'a autre chose que tu pourrais sortir et ça en ferait deux.

**Rolanda Hooch**, **Albus Dumbledore** et **9 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Gilderoy Lockhart<strong> aime « se suicider en sautant du haut de son égo ».

**Minerva McGonagall** : Ouais ben on en a pour un moment avant qu'il atterrisse hein.

* * *

><p><strong>Rolanda Hooch :<strong> Les hommes ont leur cerveau dans leur pantalon !

**Poppy Pomfrey, Pomona Sprout** et** 6 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Severus Snape** : On cherche encore celui des femmes en revanche...

* * *

><p><em>Bon, alors un immense désolé pour ceux qui attendaient la suite, mais entre mes autres fics, les cours et blablabla jvais pas vous raconter ma vie, beh, j'ai pas pas trop eu le temps, ni l'inspiration :_

_Merci à tous ceux qui review encore !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bon, je confesse, j'avais totalement décroché du monde merveilleux de Harry Potter... Mais puisque j'avais ça en stock, je vous inflige la lecture d'un 4e petit chapitre, qui se barre, disons le ouvertement hein, totalement en c**illes. _

_Note à ceux qui suivaient les Patronus : j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire la suite dans la mesure où mon style d'écriture (bon ça ne se verra pas ici, parce qu'on est dans une parodie) a bien évolué, et surtout j'ai envie de rendre mon idée plus "intégrable" au canon (hors déclarations de JK), et j'ai d'autres idées de scénarios... Je vous tiendrais au courant..._

_Je suis réellement désolée de vous avoir fait attendre comme ça..._

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape<strong> → **Dolores Ombrage**

Rhaaaa, qu'est ce que tu as fait dans mon bureau ! Putain !

**Pomona Sprou**t :  
>Ca la décrit bien, mais fille de joie c'est plus poli quand même...<p>

**Severus Snape** aime ça

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore : <strong>En théorie, Poudlard est ma maison, c'est donc moi qui gagne.

**Horace Slughorn : **Si on considère que je choisis la résidence qui me plait n'importe où dans le monde, je gagne.

**Cornelius Fudge : **Ah non, ça compte pas, c'est pas chez toi du coup. Je pense qu'avec toutes les propriétés que je possèdes, je gagne haut la main, c'est donc moi qui ai la plus grande demeure.

**Minerva McGonagall :**

Dites moi vous trois... Vous connaissez le Dr Freud ?

**Severus Snape**, **Rolanda Hooch** et **21 autres personnes** aiment ça

* * *

><p><strong>Horace Slughorn :<strong>

Se demande ce qu'il va bien pouvoir boire pour l'apéritif ce soir...

**Filius Flitwick** et **Sybille Trelawney** aiment ça  
><strong>Poppy Pomfrey <strong>:

Surprends ton foie, bois de l'eau.

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong>

A regardé une vidéo : Bathilda & Dzingus font des sketches  
><strong><br>Dolores Ombrage** → **Albus Dumbledore**

Ah ben ça vaut le coup d'être un génie si c'est pour regarder des conneries pareilles...  
><strong>Albus Dumbledore <strong>: Ma chère Dolores, depuis que je vous connais, j'ai tendance à dire qu'il vaut mieux mobiliser son intelligence sur des conneries que de mobiliser sa connerie sur des choses intelligentes.

**Minerva McGonagall**, **Severus Snape** et 17 autres personnes aiment ça

* * *

><p><strong>Gilderoy Lockhart<strong> → **Rolanda Hooch**

Tu as fait une erreur en refusant mes invitations à sortir ! Tu ne retrouveras jamais quelqu'un comme moi !

**Rolanda Hooch** :  
>… Heureusement.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pomona Sprout<strong> :  
>Les femmes sont supérieures aux hommes. Elles ont un cerveau.<p>

**Horace Slughorn** :  
>Je ne suis pas d'accord. Nous sommes supérieurs. Dieu nous a donné un cerveau ET un membre supplémentaire.<p>

**Minerva McGonagall **:

Mais visiblement pas assez de sang pour faire fonctionner les deux.

**Poppy Pomfrey**, **Rolanda Hooch** et **4 autres personnes** aiment ça

* * *

><p><strong>Filius Flitwick <strong>→ **Severus Snape**

Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé tout à l'heure ? T'es tombé ?  
><strong>Severus Snape<strong> : Non, non, j'avais envie de faire un câlin au sol, abruti.

**Minerva McGonagall** aime ça

* * *

><p><strong>Argus Rusard - Severus Snape<strong>

J'aurais ta peau, J'AURAIS TA PEAU !

**Minerva McGonagall : **Qu'est ce qu'il a ?!

**Severus Snape** : Je sais pas, il m'en veut depuis que j'ai enterré Miss Teigne...

**Minerva McGonagall : **Elle est morte ?! De quoi ?

**Severus Snape : **Vu la taille de la boîte dans laquelle je l'ai enterrée, je dirais asphyxie !

* * *

><p><strong>Dolores Ombrage<strong> : est heureuse qu'on l'ait appelée « mademoiselle aujourd'hui ». Cela prouve que je ne fais pas mon âge, hihi.

**Minerva McGonagall** : … ou que personne n'ait voulu croire que ce soit humainement possible de te demander en mariage.

**Severus Snape **aime ça

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong> → **Minerva McGonagall** : Bon, désormais, je récupère mes droit d'homme dans notre relation. Tu va, à partir de maintenant, remplacer les elfes de maison dans les tâches ayant trait à mon bien être. Donc, ce soir, tu va préparer mon dîner, me faire un massage, et me faire couler un bain. Ensuite, devines qui va me laver, peigner soigneusement mes cheveux et me faire revêtir mes plus belles robes pour ce soir ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : Les pompes funèbres, vieux con.

**Pomona Chourave**, **Poppy Pomfrey **et **10 autres personnes** aiment ça

* * *

><p><strong>Pomona Chourave<strong> → **Filius Flitwick **A moi ! Qu'est ce qui a de grandes oreilles, qui monte et qui descend ?

**Filius Flitwick **: Dobby dans un ascenseur !

**Pomona Chourave** : Yes ! A toi !

**Filius Flitwick** : Ok, qu'est ce qui a 36 dents et qui cache un monstre ?

**Cornelius Fudge** : Ma braguette.

**Pomona Chourave :** …

* * *

><p><strong>Cornelius Fudge <strong>→ **Minerva McGonagall** : On se voit tous les deux pour aller boire un verre, samedi à 14h ?

**Minerva McGonagall :** Si tu veux.

**Cornelius Fudge** : J'ai réservé le petit salon aux Trois Balais ;)

**Minerva McGonagall **: Je ne couche pas le premier soir, Cornelius.

**Cornelius Fudge **: Tant mieux, j'avais pas envie d'attendre toute l'après midi.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape :<strong> aimerait bien savoir pourquoi la directrice adjointe avait des chewing gum Honeydukes dans les cheveux au dîner.

**Albus Dumbledore :** Parce que j'ai pris la fâcheuse habitude de les coller sous mon bureau une fois mâchés, mon cher.

**Severus Snape :** est parti vomir.

**Minerva McGonagall **→ **Severus Snape** : Mensonge et damnation, j'ai été victime de Peeves !

**Albus Dumbledore **: C'est ce qu'on dit, c'est ce qu'on dit...

* * *

><p><strong>Hagrid Rubeus :<strong> vient de lire un livre sur les chauve souris.

**Albus Dumbledore **: Et on apprend quoi de beau là dedans ?

**Hagrid Rubeus **: Rien de bien intéressant, qu'elles dorment le jour, et volent la nuit en fait.

**Severus Snape **: Un peu comme Mondingus Fletcher, en somme.

**Albus Dumbledore**, **Minerva McGonagall** et **36 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Poppy Pomfrey :<strong> C'est passionnant la grossesse quand même. J'aurais bien voulu être mère, pour voir ce que cela fait d'avoir quelqu'un à l'intérieur de soi.

**Cornelius Fudge :** Demandes à Minerva, elle a l'habitude !

**Minerva McGonagall** : !

**Poppy Pomfrey **: Mais pas dans ce sens là !

**Minerva McGonagall **: Ah bah pour l'autre sens, demande à Cornelius alors.

**Cornelius Fudge **: !

**Severus Snape **: Échec et mat.

_Désolée, je vous avais dit que ça se barrait vraiment en..._

_Kiss you all ! _


End file.
